We're All In This Together Soap Wiki
'' We're All In This Together ''(acromymised as 'WAITT' or 'WIT') iss a Writers Express Forum serial drama created in 2019 by Red Lion Pictures. Red Lion is run by Noxy and founder Ross, and is best known for the long-running London serial drama The Avenue. WAITT was originally conceived by Noxy in 2014, although ultimately she decided not to pursue it. Later, Ross adopted and overhauled it, and launched it as a pilot run of eight episodes, under license from Red Lion Pictures, on 11th July 2016, concluding on 3rd February 2017. A second pilot was announced after WRIXAS 13 on 2nd September 2017. Although it was worked on and a couple of episodes were developed, it never actually launched. Since the project was taken over by RLP in 2016, Noxy has been the series consultant, visual editor and creator, but has otherwise had no involvement in the writing, stories, characterisation and overall production of the project, which are exclusively engineered by Ross. A new version is currently in development. As previously, although it will be produced under the Red Lion Pictures, only Ross will write and produce it. Noxy will again act as a series consultant ad hoc, whilst the visual design of the project will be licensed to Noxy's independent company, Imago Productions. Concept We're All In This Together follows the lives of those who reside in and around Eboracum Avenue, and to a lesser extent the fictional suburb of Yewtree, in York, North Yorkshire. The area is an urban village, comparable to somewhere like the Hoole area of Chester. The name Eborcaum is the Roman name for modern-day York. Title Card The title card was designed by Imago Productons in 2019. It shows an image of The Shambles, possibly the most famous street in York. On top of it is a duck-egg green, semi-transparent covering, which becomes less transparent from left to right. On the right hand side of this is the logo - we're all in this together *all lower case). The words are stacked on top of each other across three vertical lines, and surrounded by a hoop. The hoop represents the 'together' aspect of the show's name, as well as 'the circle of life'. The title card has a deliberately 'warm' feel to compliment the warmth of the project. The use of duck-egg green in the covering represents the fact that Yewtree is a village, albeit an urban one, as represented by The Shambles in the background. Theme Tune The song used for all versions of the project since its inception is an instrumental version of the Jamelia song 'Something About You'. Originally chosen by Noxy and maintained by Ross, Noxy felt the warm, gentle, sentimental and homely tone of the music complimented WAITT perfectly. Settings We're All In This Together is set in the fictional Yewtree suburb of York, North Yorkshire, and more specifically Eboracum Avenue, where several residents live. The area is an urban village. There are several different sets, and these include the following: *''The Duke Of York'' - public house owned and inhabited by the Turners. The landlord is Rob Turner (Tom Lister) and the landlady his wife Vanessa Turner (Kim Tiddy). Tanya Armstrong (Jennifer Metcalfe) and Abs Chopra (Qasim Akhtar) are bartenders, while Duane Campbell (Don Warrington) works as a potman on an ad-hop basis *''The Coffee Hut'' - coffee house run by manager Alison Foster (Kay Purcell). Beverly Turner (Diane Langton) works here part-time as a barista *''Yewtree Academy'' - local high school populated by, amongst others, Jessica Foster (Georgia Grant-Anderson), Poppie Chopra (Radhika Trivedi) and Riley Cunningham (Harrison Watson) *''Fit As!'' - local gym, managed by Lewis Turner (Jared Garfield) *''University of North Riding'' - a fictional tertiary education establishment. Josh Turner (James Sutton) works here as an English Literature lecturer while his nephew Oliver Turner (Sam Strike) is a Journalism student. Another student is Oliver's best friend Maya Brookes (Tisha Merry) who is a student nurse. Noush Chopra was a biology lecturer until her death in February 2017 *''Read All About It ''- punnily named newsagents owned by an undisclosed franchise. Malcolm (Philip Martin Brown) and Rose (Lin Blakley) are the managers of the shop, while Tish Chopra (Bhavnisha Parmar) is their assistant *''Green Spice ''- a popular, long-running Indian cuisine restaurant owned and managed by Raj (Bhasker Patel) and Sushma Chopra (Meera Syal), who live in the flat above. Hannah Turner (Lucy Fallon) works here as a waitress *''Drop Dead Gorgeous'' - a hair and beauty salon owned by Yvonne Cunningham (Sally Ann Matthews). Chelsea Foster (Chelsee Healey) works here as a beautician *''Palmer's Autos'' - owned by cocky mechanic Scott Palmer (Ayden Callaghan). Laura Dixon (Kirsty-Leigh Porter) and Cameron Armstrong (Michael Parr) work here with him, while Zack Foster (Duayne Boachie) is currently being trained up while attending college part-time *''Yewtree College'' - the only known student at the current time is Zack Foster, so this set will not appear often. However, Jessica Foster and Riley Cunningham wish to attend once they have completed their GCSEs - while their peer Poppie Chopra is not so keen! Cast Category:Browse